Dragon Ball Spiral
by The Transcendent Being
Summary: On the way to Son Goku's house, 16, 17 and 18 managed to avoid being hit by a meteor that turned out to be something else under investigation: an alien android. When they asked why said alien android was here in the first place, its answer was simple: find Son Goku. Might as well help each other out seeing as all four of them have the same goal, right? (I do not own Naruto or DBZ)
1. Chapter 1

_._

 _(...Somewhere in Universe 7...)_

.

Dr. Miyuu felt the corner of his moustached lips rise up in a smirk, as he stared at his reflection in the glass in front of him.

' _It seems like Frieza didn't take out all the Saiyan's as I originally thought… good.'_

That meant he could proceed with his original plans to completely eliminate the Saiyan Race, because where there's one, there could be a lot more - it's been a bit over Two Decades since any news of the Saiyans surfaced; a lot could happen between that time - and he wasn't about to let any one of them survive: Man, Woman or Child; and he had the perfect tool to accomplish that task.

"Subject 09… it seems like you're going to be activated after all."

The glass he was staring on belonged to one of the many pods within his possession. Inside of it was a being who was force grown to his physical prime in mere weeks, an action that was taken because a scrawny child wouldn't strike fear within the heart of enemies (especially one that was in a horrendous orange jumpsuit) and it was through his understanding of advanced biology, technology and bio-technology, that he was able to make this being into his unaging Ultimate Weapon of Mass Destruction.

Subject 09 was its designation because it was the ninth model of his 'Ultimate Weapon' series. This model - equipped with over a dozen tools that would allow it to achieve its task ten times over - was more advanced and developed than its predecessors and while he would have succeeded with Model 07, said model in question was female and because his dream required him to transfer his consciousness to his cyborgs, he preferred it if that wasn't the case, which was why Model 07 was his last attempt of organically growing a bio-mechanical being.

Gene-Splicing was what he needed to do.

Subject 08's body, he regrettably discovered, was unable to handle the splicing because it lacked the needed regenerative qualities which was needed; however, that wasn't the case with Subject 09, whose body - he gleefully discovered - was capable of producing massive amounts of an unknown ambient energy - that he was able to convert into something much more destructive and ensuring of the Saiyans' doom - and also capable of regrowing lost limbs even after it had been completely severed.

Modifying Subject 09 with genetic and cybernetic implants only made it even more deadly because to deal with a threat, you'd need an even greater threat, and that was what Subject 09 was.

' _The Ultimate Creation…'_

Dr. Miyuu's eyes glinted with excitement and anticipation as they stared at the spiky haired blond man with a trio of whisker marks on each of his cheeks, a unique spiral tattoo around his naval, and a blond simian tail sticking out of the base of his spine.

' _...I wish I could have gotten rid of that little side effect,'_ he frowned, but then a smirk formed on his face. _'However, I guess destroying the Saiyan race with an offshoot of their species under my control more than makes up for that little bluder.'_

The success of Subject 09 was his greatest achievement to date.

Because the Saiyan race had been taken out by Frieza a little over two decades ago, unfortunately, his weapon had no task to accomplish; and due to that fact, he was forced to put said weapon on lockdown but he constantly updated and maintained Subject 09's systems because while there were no Saiyans to fight - he thought back then - he was still in need of a body to transfer his consciousness into when his current body gave out.

 _And he was glad he did that._

Now he was with a perfectly maintained Weapon ready to do its original task.

The Saiyans didn't know what was coming for them.

"Computer," the scientist ordered. "Get the transference machine up and running; and prepare Subject 09 while you're at it."

And the best thing about this, Dr. Miyuu realised - as he turned around and walked out of Subject 09's resting chamber - was the fact that he was going to get front row seats to watch as the remaining Saiyans were completely eradicated.

' _It's a shame I'm leaving this body. I really liked it.'_

And if Miyuu weren't too self absorbed in his pre-established victory, he would've realized that Subject 09's cerulean eyes were glaring at his retreating form the minute he turned around and left the room.

 _._

 _(...This is where our story ends for now; Trying my hand at a DBZ/Naruto story where Naruto is an Android except rather being one created on Earth, he's a Machine Mutant modified by Dr. Miyuu from Dragon Ball GT; and if I get good reviews, I can see my self continuing this story; my first story, and **Disclaimer** in summary, so please, be nice...)_

 _._


	2. Chapter 2

(x)

 _(...Well, I appreciate the reviews, follows, and favors, as I'm new to writing; even though I would've wished for more :P anyways, here's_ _ **Chapter Two**_ _; taking place a few months after Chapter One because if Namek is 1 Month away from Earth through Piccolo's ship, then travel from Miyuu's planet - which is further - to Earth will take a much longer time ...)_

.

A meteor broke through the atmosphere of Earth, creating a loud explosion as it impacted somewhere in the middle of a forest.

 _*BOOM!*_

Luckily no civilians or animals were harmed, but there were three individuals who weren't easily dismissive of the explosion, however, and said three were the first to happen upon the scene.

"So a meteor huh… what do you think caused it?"

"I don't know and I don't care. I'm only here because you decided to check out something so lame."

"If you thought it was lame then you shouldn't have left the truck."

"And I'm here wishing I didn't."

The ones who spoke, were a pair of twins and the one that led the conversation was a young man with a red bandana wrapped around his neck that had the symbol "R R" printed on it. He was with a shoulder length black hair, a slender build, and he owned a pair of black eyes as he was garbed in a black short-sleeve shirt that was tucked into a pair of blue jeans; oh, and he wore a pair of white boots.

This was Android 17.

The one who retorted his conversation, though, was his twinsiste - a slender and beautiful woman of above-average height and fair complexion, with a shoulder-length blonde hair that parts over her left temple, a pair of gold hoops earrings, and she wore a pair of dark blue tights, a slim brown belt, a pair of brown boots, and finally, a black shirt that has white and black striped long sleeves.

This was Android 18.

And although the third individual that followed them didn't speak, he was nearby gazing at the surrounding nature as they went about their various routines. This individual was a very tall male - easily doubling the height of Android 17 and 18 in the process - who has a pair of icy blue eyes, and a red mohawk, as he was garbed in a dark undersuit, with a lime green vest, green boots, and green bracers.

This was Android 16.

Android 17 and 18 looked down at the crater as the smoke finally cleared.

It revealed nothing.

Android 17 frowned at that.

"To be honest… not what I was expecting." He stated.

"I should break you for wasting my time," retorted Android 18. She crossed her hands over her chest as she turned around and walked away from her brother. "But I don't want to end up getting contaminated with your idiocy. Besides I'd rather waste my energy on something important like, you know, killing Goku?"

A beeping sound from Android 16 forced him to stop his bird watching and sharply look to the silhouette hiding within the trees.

"Goku, as in Son Goku? The Saiyan on Earth?"

Android 17 and 18 paused at the new voice, turning to the new source and watching as from out of the shadows, a new figure emerged.

This new figure was a spiky blond male who stood at least a head taller than either 17 or 18. He had a pair of cerulean blue eyes, a trio of whisker tattoos on each of his cheeks, and he was garbed in a tan shirt with a large orange stripe in the middle, and brown cargo pants with an orange utility belt, oh, and also, along with a pair of snappy dark brown fingerless gloves, he wore a pair of heavy duty black boots meant to last long and if need be, put heavy force in his kicks.

"He's cute."

"Tone it down sis, we don't want to scare away Whiskers the Wonder Cat."

And if the comments bothered 'Whiskers the Wonder Cat', he didn't show it. Instead he just kept treading forward, not stopping until he reached the pair of twins whose full attention was now on him.

"Sorry about the mess," he, the new comer, said, motioning to the crater he'd incidentally created. "You sort of lose some focus when you break into a planet's atmosphere and then turn into a massive fireball."

"Since you don't seem to be in our database I'm going to assume that you're not an associate of Goku's, past or present." Android 17 replied. "So if you tell us who you are and what you want with him, we can look the other way for this little mishap, that is if I like what we hear, otherwise well…"

"Just so you know, he doesn't speak for all of us." Android 18 cut in, stepping next to her sibling. "So I'd appreciate it if you don't lump myself and that big lug with the general 'we' he keeps bringing up."

"It's alright." the new figure stated, shrugging. "The minute I he spoke, I immediately classified him as your usual stuck-up asshole and from past experiences, I know how those kind of bastards act..."

"Watch it."

"...and as for the other thing, no I haven't met Son Goku before, I've only just heard of him but I sort of have to meet him y'know?" the new figure continued, blatantly ignoring Android 17's side comment. "It's something personal I've gotta do; oh, and I'm Naruto, nice to meet you."

The blond offered his right hand for a shake.

Android 18 looked at the hand with an eyebrow raised, before she looked up at the man now identified as Naruto, huffed, and turned away while tucking a strand of her hair over her ear.

"Eighteen," she stated. "The big guy's name is Sixteen, and the asshole's name is Seventeen."

"Love you too sis."

"We have wasted enough time here" this, surprisingly, came from Android 16 who walked up to the three with a look of neutrality on his face. This was the first time the Android had said something since their arrival here. "I suggest that whatever we need to discuss, we should do it as we continue our search for Son Goku."

"Good point." Android 17 stated, frowning. "Can't believe I almost forgot about that. Alright, everyone get in the van; let's get this show on the road."

"Ugh."

* * *

 _(...Time Skip...)_

* * *

"So whiskers, I gotta ask: what's your deal?"

"I'll let that slide 'cuz you're helping me with my mission." whiskers, aka Naruto, stated to the black haired male who was driving the van; with both eyes closed and his hands crossed over his chest, the blond leaned back as he then proceeded to continue speaking. "And as for my deal, I don't think it's any of your business."

"It is when we're all heading in the same direction." the words, this time, came from the blond haired female; she was tilting her head back and looking over her shoulder as she spoke to her fellow blond. "And seeing as it's this stupid drive's gonna be long, might as well entertain ourselves with some campfire stories to pass the time."

"Only if you guys tell me a little bit about yourselves first." Naruto stated, looking up at the pair. "Wouldn't want to be the only one airing out my dirty secrets ya' know?"

"Yeah," Android 17 looked up at the rear view mirror. "I get you; but there's not much to say about us three seeing as that crazy bastard, Gero, wiped out any memories my sister and I had right before going all 'blade runner' on us."

After their brief communication following Naruto's arrival to Earth, the group - prompted by Android 16's suggestion - returned to the van they left parking close by - much to Android 18's annoyance - and they resumed their trip to Son Goku's house, easily making their way around the crater caused by Naruto's landing despite the fact that they didn't need to do that as they could all fly...

"The only thing we remember is what's happened in the past few hours." 18 continued for her brother, shifting a few hair strands over her ear. "And even then it's not really that much, seeing as the only thing we did was take care of a few annoying pests who're running around like scared chickens right now no doubt."

"Interesting choice of words." the whisker faced blond stated.

"Basically we're half-human/half-robot entities created to eliminate a target." 17 added, in somewhat of a concluding manner. "The big guy though is a full robot with the same mission so we brought him along for the ride."

Naruto looked up at the big guy who nodded once to show that he agreed with what was said, before a smirk formed on his face as he spoke. "Then I guess we all have something in common 'cuz you could say I'm like a half-robot entity programmed to eliminate a target."

Android 17 and 18 looked at each other, before glancing back at the blond behind them and at the road.

"Huh… what are the odds?"

Naruto grinned.

"Pretty good from what I see." he stated, before he proceeded to regal the group with his story from there, starting with how he was found by some tuffle scientist named Dr. Miyuu to how he was experimented on in order to become the Ultimate Machine designed to eliminate an entire race: the Saiyans, incidentally stating that like Gero, Miyuu tried to take out his memories, but unlike the Earth-borne Dr., the tuffle was unsuccessful in doing so because when he was activated from his slumber, he remembered everything about his past and who he was which was why he proceeded to end the life of the one that did all those horrible experiments on him.

He couldn't completely fight his programming, however, but he was able to completely change it to one that met his ends.

The reason he was on Earth was because his programming wanted him to find out where the Saiyans hid and that eventually led him to the Frieza Empire which he took out until they told him what he wanted to know.

Crashing on Earth was due to him losing focus because at the time, he was so caught up on what he was going to do after completing his task.

"So, an Android-Mutant designed to eliminate an entire race of Aliens as the 'Ultimate Machine'..." That statement was from Android 18 who, if anything, was a little bit skeptical about the whole story; she didn't voice her opinion on that though, because there was a moment to kick her brother off his high horse and well, she wasn't one to waste that little opportunity any time soon, especially because her stupid brother made her go on this road trip. "...well 17, looks like you're not the strongest around anymore, are you?"

"Actually our new friend is not of this planet," 16 stated, side-glancing at the pair in the front seat. He may not look like it but he did pay attention to the new arrival as said new arrival's story was told, and while he was indeed intrigued and curious of Naruto's existence (he detected that the blond wasn't lying when he spoke his tale) he was not about to be distracted him from his mission; however, he wasn't above pointing out illogicality of statements, either. "And as he is someone born not of this planet, as opposed to 17, Android 17 therefore, is technically still the strongest being around on Earth."

"Thanks for that 16, nice to see that someone around that still makes sense." As for 17, well he didn't really care. He just found the tale amusing and at least it did its job of stalling for a bit of time like he hoped; besides, like 16 said, even if there was a strong opponent from space, he was still the strongest fighter on Earth - one of the upsides of being turned into an Android by Gero - and as an android, even if his opponent was stronger than he was, all he needed to do was to wait for them to drain his energy because unlike many others, he, his sister and 16 could literally last forever without any sleep, food or water. "And it looks like my luck keeps getting better 'cuz guys, we made it."

"At least one good thing came out of this." muttered the blond haired female, rolling her eyes; and after the van was parked next to the house, she volunteered to check if Goku was in at that time because they couldn't sense power levels, well she and her brother couldn't but 16 could.

She didn't know if Naruto could; and speaking of said blond, he too volunteered to check the house with her and she didn't raise any concerns because as far as she knew, spending time with anyone else was better than spending time with her annoying twin, and it helped that said someone was visibly attractive and a guy she wouldn't mind spending more time with, unlike Goku's friends whom she fought earlier that day.

The female blonde looked around the house she was in, scoffing, but not at the mess that was littered around her. "Is it too late to take back what I said about something good coming out of this?"

"Yes!"

Naruto stepped up behind her, looking around at the mess and ignoring the outside response from the male twin. "Okay I get that we're looking for Goku and all but did we really need to mess up the guy's place?" he asked, but then he'd looked at the female blond and he saw her holding up a green one-piece dress. "Huh, cute."

As for he, the blond male, while he might have told the three Earth made Cybernetic lifeforms his story, he left out some of the more important parts and he was going to do so until he felt like he completely trusted his new companions. It wasn't that he didn't trust them, because he sort of did, no… it was more like holding all his cards to his closet. It was something he learnt while he was in the medically induced coma forced upon him by Dr. Miyuu.

It was one of the _many_ things he leant.

As he spotted his fellow blond, he noted that rather than the damaged outfit she wore when he met her, she sported something different - a black mini vest with a golden triangle pin, a white short sleeve undershirt with a pearl necklace, a pair of dark teal jeans with a golden chain, a slick brown belt, a pair of short black gloves with a gold bracelet on the left one, and finally black flats with orange socks.

"Hey, 18, what does it look like in there?"

The blonde female brought up the outfit she held in her hands up to her body, looking at the mirror she found. "It looks like Goku's wife is a Chinese Princess," She stated, answering her brother who was waiting outside with 16. "Seriously, I'm glad she's my size, but I wish she could get better outfits."

"No, I mean is Goku around?"

"Oh no, the place is empty." Android 18 stated as he was walking out of the house dressed her new outfit. If she was looking for a comment, she got none from her brother or Android 16; well it's not like she really cared anyways. "Devoid of old people, and taste."

"Huh," Android 17 mused, placing his hands on his hips. He wasn't sure how to feel about this news because from what he knew about Goku, he was a guy who was always eager to fight. That was what Dr. Gero's database reported. "Didn't figure Goku for a runner."

Android 18 rolled her eyes. "Well what do you expect? You're the one who decided to use the Van when there we could've gotten here quicker."

It was at that point Naruto walked out of the house; and with a grin on his face, he clapped his hands free of dust before placing them on his hips. "Phew, done..." And as he looked up at the others, he found them all staring at him. "What?"

"Well you sure took your sweet time." Android 17 commented, eying the blond - who wasn't his sister - with a little bit of slight curiocity. "You gonna tell us what you were doing in there that wasn't so important?"

"Cleaning up." Naruto replied. "What? Just because we're gonna fight someone doesn't mean we have to mess up his house in the process." He paused. "Speaking of which, as said 'someone' isn't here where we thought he's going to be, where is he?"

"Well if I was a betting girl," Android 18 stated, crossing her hands over her chest. She wasn't going to comment on Naruto's cleaning of Goku's house even though she found it dumb, completely and totally. "I'd say that Goku and his friends are hiding at Kame-house."

Android 17 blinked. "But that's like… the second place we look."

Naruto placed both his hands on his hips, closing his eyes. "Then that's the second place we'll look." he stated. "But what happens if he isn't there too? Are there any other places this guy would go to hide?"

"Well aside from Capsule Corps and the Ox King's castle," Android 17 stated, recalling those locations from the Database that was installed in his systems. "There are no other known locations; and of course since Kame-house is on an Island, we can't use the Van..." the male twin ignored the - oh thank god - comment from his sister. "We'll use a boat."

"No!"

The others were taken aback by the assertive tone of 16's voice as the big guy was usually quiet and gentle - despite sharing the same mission as they - so seeing him assert himself this boldly was well… weird.

"We have done it your way," 16 continued. "Now we do it the birds way. We fly."

Android 18 glanced at her fellow blond. She completely agreed with the giant in his opinion and she wasn't going to give her brother the chance for to even tell them to find a boat for them to use when, as 16 put it, they could just fly; except...

"Can you fly?" She asked. "Cuz I don't plan on using the van again if they're better ways to get where I need to get."

Naruto smirked, before he suddenly lifted off the ground following an invisible pulse of energy.

"Does this answer your question?"

"Pretty much." Android 17 stated before he, his sister and 16 followed the blond's lead and levitated off the ground. He was upset that he didn't get to use a boat to go to Kame-house today but whatever; he'll get another chance to ride a boat. "Since you're basically a stranger around these parts, you're gonna have to follow our lead if we're gonna get to the Island on time."

"Alright… lead the way."

And with that said, the four of them shot off to the sky in flight.

.

 _(...Miyuu may be dead but be warned, his interference isn't. And no, I haven't forgotten about Baby in this story because where there's a Miyuu, there must be a Baby, and Baby_ WILL _make an appearance, not just anytime soon. As for Naruto, he'll only have one half-transformation before he gets the true one; I say half because it's not a true one but he will master it though. He won't have the same Super Saiyan Transformation line as Goku, Vegeta and the rest of their bloodline…)_

(x)


End file.
